Tiny Castle
is an action-platform game released April 6, 2010. The player is a knight whose goal is to try and rescue a princess locked in a castle. ---- Controls Left, right arrow keys - Move left and right Up, down - Move up and down ladders, jump. * can also be used to interact with teleporter skulls. Levels There are 8 levels in Tiny Castle, designated as checkpoints which allow gameplay to be continuous. Start The player has to go up a Ladder, go to the left, up another ladder, go to the right, jump over the gap, go down the staircase, smash the Wall, then go down into the room. The player will now come across a Serpent Creature. It is optional to kill it. Now smash the wall, jump over the 2 Spikes, go up the ladder, then the other, now push the Switch. Checkpoint 1 Walk off the edge, then when the Knight touches the ground, jump over the spikes. Now grab the key (Killing the monster is optional), and run straight all the way over to the flashing yellow door. Unlock the door, run foreword, go up the ladder, and kill the monster if it is in the Knights way. Go up the other ladder, up the staircase, and up the next ladder. When at the platform connecting to the ladder, jump over the gap, smash the wall, and go up the ladder. Now, smash the Green Crystal Ball (Smashing all of them is needed to progress to the next checkpoint), kill the Creature, and get the key. Now, go back down the ladder, and go down the gap. Go foreword, enter the room with the 2 Rats, and kill them both. Now, smash the Crystal Ball, and grab the key. Move foreword, and go down the ladder going down. Now, go past all 3 Medieval Flails, and smash the Ball. Checkpoint 2 Now, jump down the gap, jump in front of the Platform in front of you, kill the creature, go onto the ladder, climb up it, and get onto the Platform. Now, go down the drop, jump over the spikes, and whack the leaking pipe with your sword. Now, swim over to the Staircase near where the Knight was at the start of the Checkpoint. Now, jump out of the water, go up the Staircase, kill the serpent, go up the Ladder, jump over the gap, and get the key. Now, killing the serpent is optional (If it isn't a nuisance). Now, go down the gap, go foreword, into the room, kill the serpent, go up the 3 squares, jump onto the platform with the yellow flashing door, enter the room, kill the serpent, and open the Chest by giving it a whack with the Sword. Now, exit the room, and go down the gap. Go to the recently extended Ladder (Near the Bouncing Eyeballs) go up the ladder, and hit the pipe with your sword. The water for the area will expand. Go down the Ladder, into the water, swim all the way down to the second fish, swim down the Staircase, turn around, and swim that direction, go down under the 2 stone walls, and swim past the fish, until you meet wall, then swim up until you get to the Ladder. Now, go up the ladder, avoid the Fireballs, and get to the one firing them. Checkpoint 3 Now, kill all 4 Knights, (TIP: When the Knight hits 1 Knight, run away. In a case with being cornered, keep attacking. 3 of the Knights will yield Turkeys, grab them at all costs if the Knight has 2 or more health). When the Knights are defeated, run onto the big thing with candles. When the Knight has reached the ground, kill the Hands if the Knight needs Health. Now, go up the long ladder leading to the pipe near the Picture. Now, go down. The White Knight will come out of the picture. The easiest way to defeat him is to stand on the Square and repeatedly attack if he comes near. Stay on the the square till he is dead. After killing him, all the lights go out. Now, go foreword, fall down the gap, go backwards, fall down the other gap, now go backwards, smash the wall, and fall down that gap. Now, fall down the gap, go down the ladder, and hit the Statue holding the Torch. Checkpoint 4 Now, go down the ladder in the platform the Knight is on. When you go down, watch out for the Skeleton. Try to get behind him. Now, try to kill him. After that, go foreword and hit the Statue Holding the Torch. Now, go back, and go onto the second ladder. Go up the ladder, up the Stair case, but watch out for the Skeleton. Kill the Skeleton, and run foreword, and hit the Statue holding the Torch. 3 Walking Fireballs Enemies will emerge out of the Shadows. Now, go backwards, but watch out for the Serpent. Kill the Serpent, and precede down the Ladder. When you enter the Dungeon, watch out for the Skeleton. Now, go up the Ladder beside the Ladder you came down from. Now, go up the other ladder, and the other, then go left. Kill the Walking Fire Enemy when he is walking to you. The Knight will now be on fire, this is good (You will be on fire, but not invincible, and will not be able to burn enemies with a touch of your body). Now, kill the other Fire above you, then the other foreword of the Knight. The Knight would had realized a Blue Crystal Ball, this is needed later in the game. The Knight has to now light up all the Torches. It is best to light up the Dungeon Torches first, the area with the 2 Fire enemies second, everything else third, and the place with the second Blue Crystal ball last. When you go into the Dungeon, kill the Serpent the Knight finds, and the Skeleton. Now, go foreword, up the ladder, and slay the Skeleton. It is now safe to run about the Castle lighting the Torches. When the 18th Torch is lit, the light for all the castle will return. Checkpoint 5 (If the player Starts near the 4 Pictures, move the knight over to the second Blue Crustal Call) Go up the ladder near the Knights left, go up it, go across the Water, and smash the 2 Walls. Now, enter the room, jump onto the Platform in front of the Knight, then the other, then, jump onto the other platform, grab the key, and exit the room. Now, enter the room, but remember to avoid the Flail. Now, kill the Serpent. And press the down Arrow Key at the Teleporter Skull. Now, pick up the Key, go down, and enter the Wizards Room. Now, exit the room. Go down the stairs all the way to the Teleporter Skull and Enter it. When the Knight comes out of it, go and kill the Serpent, and go up the Ladder. Now, go and hit the Blue Crystal ball where the rat on the knights left is, hit the Crystal Ball, and go and hit the one the Rat on the left is at. Now, go back down the ladder near the Middle Crystal Ball. When at the bottom, go across the water, down the ladder, kill the rat, but don't hit the Crystal Ball. Now, go down the other ladder, kill the Serpent, and go down the other ladder. Now, kill the Rat, and turn right. Now, go and kill both Serpents, and hit the Crustal Ball. Now, go backwards, and up the ladder you came down, then the other, then the other, then go across the Water, up the ladder, and hit the Middle Crystal Ball. Now, go and hit the last one. Checkpoint 6 Go Down the Ladder, kill the Sword, then the other, kill the sword, then down the other, then the other, then smash the wall. Now, kill all 3 Ghosts. Now, look at the Pictures Carefully, now hit the place the picture next to the women in white (Queen Victoria) is pointing. Hitting it will extend a ladder down. Climb up the Ladder, go right, and jump up all the small platforms. Now, jump up to the big platform in front of you, avoid the Fire Ball-Shooting-Knight, and jump down the Platform with the ghost. Now, make your way down to the Treasure Chest, and hit it. Checkpoint 7 Now, make your way up to the Top of the Platform before the Fire Shooting Knight, killing all enemies in your way. Now, jump up in front of the Platform in front of you, run, and drop down, avoiding the Flail. Now, make your way past the Flail, drop down, kill the Rat, avoid the Flail, drop down, kill the Ghost, drop down, and kill the Rat. Now, the wall will drop down, making a way for the Knight across the gap. Cross the Gap, kill the Rat, go up the Long Ladder, go up the Staircase, and kill the Serpent. Now go down the Staircase, and up yo the Princess. Checkpoint 8 The Final level in Tiny Castle. The player must now kill the Big Black Knight. Now go up the Ladder, up the Staircase, and avoid any Attacks. When his head starts flashing white, go over and hit him. He attacks with Shooting Fire from his hand at the Knight, shooting a large purple blast from his helmet, bringing Purple Glowing Boars down on the 3 closest Platforms to him, and approaching the player. Hit his head 3 times to kill him. Ending Enemies *'Serpent Creature' - These creatures will move slowly on the ground. It has no attack, but is dangerous to the player. *'Skeleton' - They move back and forth in an area until the knight kills them. They take a single hit to kill, and when killed, scream out. *'Knights' - These knights first appear as statues, then attack the player when the room is enclosed. They take 3 hits to kill, attack with a Sword, and appear in a group of 4. *'Fish' - These enemies swim back and forth in water. They have no attack and will disappear when the Water Level is lowered. *'Rat' - Rats scurry back and forth, pausing occasionally, giving the player an opportunity to hit them. They take 1 hit to kill and move farther than the serpent creature. *'Hand' - These enemies crawl back and forth. They punch the player if he/she goes near. *'Bouncing Eyeball' - These enemies bounce back and forth. Because in the air, they may be difficult to kill. They take 1 hit to kill. *'Ghost' - Almost invisible, ghosts are visible by wisps of smoke. They can be killed in 1 hit with a sword. *'Cloaked Knight' - A large sword that goes back and forth. It makes a slicing motion when the player nears it. It takes 1 hit to kill. It is used by an invisible ghost. *'Walking Fireballs' - These fireballs have no eyes, so walk with their arms extended out. They take 1 hit to kill, and when killed, the knight will catch on fire. This however will not harm the player nor enemies. Bosses *'White Knight' - A White Knight is stronger than normal knights. He is first seen in a stained glass window, but breaks out of the picture when the player enters the room. He attacks with a medium sized flail. He takes four hits to kill, making him the strongest knight in the game. *'Big Black Knight' - A huge Black armored Knight with no legs. He attacks by firing Fireballs, shooting a big laser blast, bringing Purple Glowing Boars down, and running up to the Player. He takes 3 hits to head to kill. He can only be injured when his head is flashing white. Interactive Objects *'Ladders' - The player can go up Ladders. They are used to Get to higher areas. *'Breakable Wall' - The player can smash this with their Sword. The are very weak. *'Green Crystal Ball' - Three of them must be smashed in order for the scene to change. Once the player smashes all three, the Big Black Knight will charge through the lower level of the castle, rearranging the area. They resemble crystal balls, but with a green ring around them. *'Blue Crystal Ball' - The Five of them must be hit in the correct order for the player to progress. The correct order is: top left, top right, lower center, top center, lower left. Pick Ups Hazards *'Spikes' - These Spikes are dangerous and are found throughout the Castle. They cannot be destroyed, just avoided. Trivia * The game has a similar gameplay to the Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure. * The Big Black Knight resembles a boss from the Legends of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure. * If the player has just smashed a Green Crystal Ball, and then pauses, pressing continue will make the Ball smash all over again. * Their is a glitch that sometimes in water, if the player presses up while submerged in Water they will swim up, and swim all the way up even when there's no water. If there is a platform above them, and they Stop pressing the UP arrow key, they will go through the Platform. * This is the last game to be programmed by Heather Stancliffe before her departure from Nitrome. Category:Tiny Castle Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Platform Games Category:Miniclip Games Category:Articles with incomplete sections